We plan research which will define the mechanisms, at the molecular level, involved in regulation of protein synthesis and processing in rat liver. The regulation of the rate of fatty acid synthetase synthesis will be studied using in vitro translation and purification of the mRNA coding for this enzyme. The known effectors controlling fatty acid synthetase which will be evaluated by this technique include various non-steroidal hormones, various diets and nutritional states, and experimentally induced diabetes. We will also define the structure of this large enzyme complex by analyzing the in vitro products coded for by fatty acid synthetase mRNA. Secretory proteins have been shown to be translated as larger precursor proteins which are subsequently processed by various cellular organcelles. Albumin is one such secretory protein which we will study. The product of in vitro translation of albumin mRNA is preproalbumin. Our research will define the sequence of this precursor protein and will define the proteolytic events involved in its early processing.